


Two Faces

by Sashataakheru



Category: Australian Comedians RPF, The Chaser RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Ball gowns, F/F, Genderswap, Teenagers, Underage - Freeform, crackfic, possibly not my best work, school balls, way too much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-17
Updated: 2006-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s school ball night, and I wasn’t content to just write the boys at high school together, I had to make them all girls and shut them up in a boarding school together. May have been inspired by Lost and Delirious, but not as angsty. Just smutty.</p>
<p>This is the sort of thing I would start writing at 2am, wouldn't I? It's 6:30am now. Go me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Faces

**Author's Note:**

> Have a godsdamned cast list for this stupid fic:  
> Craig Reucassel as Chloe   
> Chas Licciardello as Chelsea  
> Dominic Knight as Dominique   
> Chris Taylor as Christine   
> Andrew Hansen as Andrea   
> Charles Firth as Charlie   
> Julian Morrow as Julia  
> Wil Anderson as Willow   
> Adam Hills as Ada  
> Hamish Blake as Hannah   
> Tim Minchin as Tiffany

“God, will you hurry up, Christine! I said we’d be there early to organise the band and shit. It can’t take you that long to get your fucking hair done!” Andrea called as she finished up her own outfit, a cross between a devil, a tux, a pixie, an angel, a princess and a cat. Well, Andrea had never been one for traditional gowns of any sort.

“Coming! I need to finish fixing my tiara!” Christine called back from the bathroom. She had on a beautiful magenta gown with a necklace of sapphires and rubies she’d borrowed from her mother.

“You’ve had the last half hour to fix that bloody tiara!” Andrea called, gathering everything she needed for the ball.

“Your grumbling isn’t helping, you know. Is there any slightest chance that you’d just relax if I told you to stop worrying?” Christine called.

“Not a chance in hell,” Andrea said, coming to lean against the bathroom doorframe.

“Will you quit staring? The stupid thing’s not staying put,” Christine said, throwing the tiara down against the basin.

“Want my help?” Andrea said, walking forward, slinking her arms around Christine’s waist, landing a soft kiss on her neck.

“Not now, Andrea, this isn’t-helping,” Christine said as Andrea kept on kissing her neck, her gloved hands rising to massage her breasts roughly.

“Oh, I think it’s helping a lot, my princess,” Andrea whispered, biting down on Christine’s earlobe.

“No, cut it out, you’ll mess up my gown!” Christine protested.

“Then you’ll have to get out of it, won’t you?” Andrea said, pulling her hands around to Christine’s back as she slowly unzipped her dress. She bit down on her shoulder as she slid the dress down her shoulders, planting kisses along her back as she went.

Christine wanted to protest, but Andrea had her again. She was feeling far too good to stop her now. She gasped softly as her dress fell to the floor, leaving her in her panties and shoes, her nipples hard as stone. Andrea slipped out of her own outfit and turned her around, kissing her lips hard, a now bare hand slinking between Christine’s legs. Andrea had her pressed against the wall, fingers stroking her desperately, guiding Christine’s hand inside her. 

“Oh, you’re so tight. When am I gonna get to break in that virgin pussy of yours?” Andrea said as she pushed a couple of fingers inside her.

“Maybe tonight?” Christine said.

“Fuck, that’d be brilliant. Do I have to wait til after the ball?” Andrea said, nibbling on Christine’s shoulder again.

“Yeah, just hurry up. Fuck, don’t-” 

Christine found herself silenced by a kiss.

“Shut up. Get those fingers moving,” Andrea said, pushing against Christine’s hand, encouraging her to speed things along.

Then there was no turning back as both girls fingered each other to orgasm, leaving them panting against each other. Andrea pulled her fingers out of her, loving how wet they were, making a point of sucking them clean before giving her one final kiss.

“Love you princess,” Andrea murmured against Christine’s lips.

“Love you too,” Christine replied, her fingers lingering longer than her lovers, getting lost in the wet and the heat and the softness of her. 

“We’d better get going, hey?” Andrea said with a grin.

“Can I clean you up first?” Christine said.

“I’m not going to stop you. Just don’t get that pretty face of yours dirty before we have to leave,” Andrea said, taking Christine’s place against the wall as she knelt between her legs, her tongue probing inside her, her fingers massaging her, making Andrea shriek with delight, pushing against Christine’s head, her fingers tangling in her hair.

Christine sucking hard on her clit was what drove Andrea over the edge again, leaning heaving against the wall. Christine cleaned her up well. Then Andrea pulled her to her feet and kissed her, licking herself off her lips. Christine thrust against Andrea’s waiting hand a few times to finish off, loving how her fingers seemed to go everywhere, to find every wonderful spot down there they possibly could. 

Then it really was time to leave, and Andrea and Christine quickly dressed again, making sure to tidy up their hair and make-up before hurrying out of their dorm down towards the ballroom.

 

Ada and Hannah were in no hurry to arrive at the ball, devoid of responsibilities for once. Instead, with an extra hour to play with, play they did, and Ada soon had Hannah in raptures as she put the vibrator Hannah had given her for Christmas to good use. 

Ada doubted either of them would spend much time at the ball. 

Neither really wanted to go, but the Headmistress had ordered it, so they had no choice but to go. They wanted to spend the evening having sex, but that would have to wait until they could vanish and find somewhere secret to make out. 

It was inevitable. 

About ten o’clock, the teachers suddenly stopped paying close attention to everyone, so it was safe for couples to disappear, or for girls to go meet their boyfriends. Ada had always wondered who it was paying off the teachers every year. She had her suspicions, but was happy to leave it at that, for fear of jeopardising her annual make-out period.

Half an hour before the ball, she and Hannah finally decided to dress. Ada had gone for some tight pants and a short top, which she’d only been able to get away with wearing because it covered most of her breasts. It was tasteful enough for her teachers to approve of it at any rate. She finished the outfit off with red stilettos and a brimmed hat that matched her pants. It sparkled in the light. She’d had hair extensions put in the day before, making her hair almost as long as her back. This she simply tied back in a ponytail. 

She’d helped Hannah choose her gown, a pretty yellow and purple number with a gorgeous skirt, half see-through, just what Ada liked. Ada had insisted on the purple heels with the roses on them, telling her they’d match the corsage. Hannah quite liked them anyway, but it was the rose clip Ada showed her that made her agree. She’d be covered in roses, and Ada had some special rose oil to immerse them in so she’d smell beautiful all evening. 

 

They managed to arrive at the ball ten minutes late, though no one seemed to care. The most important people hadn’t arrived yet. No one was late unless they arrived after Julia and her girls. Julia was considered the head of the student body; she was in rank, and power. Her excessively wealthy parents were the reason the school was still open, hence everyone bowed to Julia’s wishes so as to not upset her parents. 

Ada grabbed Hannah and found their friends Willow and Tiffany, who were trying to make it look like they weren’t grinding with each other on the dance floor, but were failing miserably. 

“Could you guys be any less subtle?” Ada said. 

“Like you can talk. You haven’t let go of Hannah since you arrived,” Willow snapped back, glancing over her shoulder at them.

“Yeah, but we’re convincing, you’re not,” Ada said with a laugh.

“We all know where you’re going in a few hours,” Tiffany said, eyeing Ada knowingly.

“And you’ll be right there with us, no? Or are you guys still going on about that celibacy shit?” Ada said.

“Yeah, that lasted a week. Wil couldn’t stand it any longer,” Tiffany said with a smirk.

“It was your teasing I couldn’t stand, bitch,” Willow retorted.

“Ada could’ve lasted two weeks. I had you crawling to me after six days,” Tiffany said.

“Leave me alone. I can’t help it if I think you’re irresistible,” Willow said.

“I notice Julia’s not here yet. Seen her entourage yet? I saw them hanging around outside her room, giggling like idiots. You know Chloe still hasn’t been able to patch things up with her yet,” Ada said.

“Seriously? That feud has been going on all year. Julia must be pissed. I suppose that means Chloe’s coming alone again,” Willow said.

“Most probably. Though I heard her bragging about actually having someone this time. Most likely some first year she managed to con into going with her. You know what she’s like,” Ada said.

“I heard her name was Cal. No idea who she is though. I don’t know any first years,” Hannah said.

“Sounds like a newbie. Poor Chloe. Down to scraping the newbie bin for a date. Things must be getting serious,” Tiffany said.

“She’s become the lowest around here. Even the geeks outrank her. What a fall from grace,” Willow said.

“You’re helping out with the music or something tonight, aren’t you Tiff?” Ada said.

“Yeah. Sweet Andrea was down a pianist and begged me to help out. I agreed, but I made her eat me out first. I don’t think she realises how much of the slut brush she’s been tarnished with,” Tiffany said.

“Not her fault. She is attractive, and talented. Who wouldn’t want her?” Ada said. 

“Oh, wait, here comes the Queen. We’d better all fall on one knee as she enters,” Willow said bitterly.

Sure enough, everyone in the room had turned to the ballroom entrance, where the spotlight was on one beautiful young woman and her entourage of three pink-clad giggling girls. Adam remembered distantly that last year it had been four. How times change. Julia looked like the most beautiful thing in the place. She sparkled, her hair shining, her dress clearly made from the finest red silk, and her diamonds glittering. Dominique took her Mistress’ fur coat and carried it with her as they entered. Ada watched Julia surveying the room with a sneer. She knew she owned the place. 

Ada sneered back. She’d never been afraid to challenge her. Hell, someone had to challenge her. Everyone was too afraid to confront her. Ada knew it was dangerous to mess with that much old money and power, but frankly, she wanted her school to be in their own hands, not at the mercy of some rich old hacks who liked to abuse their power over the headmistress. Ada was glad Julia had seen her sneer. She was coming over to her. Ada knew just what to say to her. 

“Look, you and I have never gotten along. Frankly, I’m glad of it. A cheap slut like you is no company for a lady of my calibre. You might break an ankle in shoes like that, or have you had lots of practice wearing them at night?” Julia said, standing over Ada as she looked down at her. She wasn’t that tall, but tall enough, and the hatred burning in her eyes resonated into hatred in Ada.

“At least I’m an honest girl, which is more than I can say about you. I got in on my own merit. I didn’t have fucking snooty rich parents to buy my way in,” Ada said.

“You think that has anything to do with this? Stupid girl. Your kind should never have been allowed in here in the first place. Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about. Everyone knows about you and that slut you pretend to call a friend. It’s disgusting, what you do with her. You’ve poisoned the school. But not to worry. No matter how good your grades are, I can have you out of here by the end of term,” Julia said nastily.

“You know I have every right to be here. Don’t think the rumours about you aren’t true either. That entourage isn’t just for show, I’ve heard. Come back and threaten me when you find something you can stop being hypocritical about,” Ada said, grabbing Hannah by the hand and leading her away from Julia and her gang before she got angry and did something she’d probably get expelled for.

 

The night dragged on, and it was getting closer to 10pm. Ada was bored, she was counting down the minutes until she could escape the tedium. She’d considered dragging Hannah off to the bathrooms, but she knew they’d be watched like a hawk. Better to wait til ten so they could be undisturbed. Ada, Hannah and Willow were seated around their table, watching everyone else. Ada was still angry abut the confrontation with Julia earlier in the evening.

“Don’t you let her get to you. You’re a year away from finishing. Let her be til you can get dux and walk out of this shithole,” Hannah said.

“Why won’t anyone stand up to her? God, she has no right to just waltz in here like she owns the place,” Ada said.

“She practically does. I’ve heard her parents are pressuring the headmistress to hand over the land in order for them to continue funding the school. She’d keep the buildings, they’d own the land, and as landowners, they’d control the board. It’s disgusting, but what can we do?” Willow said.

“Bitch! God, it’s disgusting. I wonder if her parents knew what a little slut she is? Everyone knows she doesn’t keep that entourage just for kicks. And she has the nerve to shove her homophobia down on me. I can’t wait to be out of this place,” Ada said.

“No one has any power to stop her, or her parents. She does what she likes and we let her. That’s how things work around here,” Willow said.

“Ah, I see Chloe did turn up. And she actually has a date, though she’s probably dump her later tonight. Hey, I think she’s crying. Julia must’ve been terrorising her all night. Poor thing,” Hannah said, suddenly noticing Chloe and a must shorter girl leaning against a wall, Chloe looking miserable.

“Serves her right, Chloe I mean. You don’t get away with stealing Julia’s lovers. I doubt she’ll ever be forgiven for that,” Willow said. 

“How do you make up for that, anyway? Especially when her parents are that powerful?” Ada said.

“I don’t think there’s anything in existence that could make up for that,” Willow said.

“I don’t feel that sorry for her, you know. She deserved it. Serves her right for stealing Julia’s main fucktoy,” Ada said.

“Ah, look at that. Right on schedule. Come on, Hannah, it’s been a long few hours. I need you,” Ada said, getting to her feet, taking Hannah’s hand in hers.

“Excellent. I’m already wet, you know,” Hannah said.

“Oh, I know you are. Just wait til I get through with you,” Ada said.

As much as Ada wanted somewhere private, they’d gotten as far as the school oval before Ada couldn’t take the tension any more and tackled Hannah to the ground, kissing her hard as her hands slid underneath her skirt, wanting to feel just how wet she really was. 

“Make it worth it. I was so bored in there. I need to wake up a bit,” Hannah said, squirming at Ada’s touch.

“I think you’re already awake,” Ada said, tearing her own pants open enough for Hannah to slide a hand inside. 

Ada continued to attack her with kisses while she played with her, loving the feel of her squirming below her. Hannah slid Ada’s pants down a bit further, wanting to get better access. Ada gasped, pushing hard against Hannah’s touch, about ready to explode. Neither needed much encouragement to come, they’d been struggling to hold back their lust all night, so they came hard and ended up collapsed on top of each other, Ada leaving a trail of soft kisses all over Hannah’s shoulders and neck, fingers tangling in her hair. 

“Feeling better?” Hannah said softly.

“Yeah, thanks,” Ada said.

“Forget about Julia, at least for the moment. She doesn’t know how wonderful you are,” Hannah said.

“She doesn’t know how fucking hot you are,” Ada said.

“She’ll get what’s coming to her. They always do in the end. Wanna fuck me one more time out here? Because you’re looking hot in the moonlight,” Hannah said.

“Oh, really? Well, how can I resist you?” Ada said. 

Looking down at her lover below her, Ada wanted to tear open Hannah’s gown and suck on her breasts hard. She was still wet, and she needed to get her lust out now or she’d never let Hannah sleep all night until she had. This would definitely be one school ball to outshine the rest.


End file.
